1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding tools and more specifically to a folding tool with inlay release.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,671 to Blanchard discloses a folding knife with a button release locking liner. The Blanchard patent includes an improved folding knife having a handle with opposing first and second sides and a rotatable blade coupled with the handle and moveable between a locked position at which the blade extends from the handle and an unlocked position.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding tool with inlay release, which allows the blade to be rotated manually or non-manually.